


Fever

by hayako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel, Christmas, Demon Dean, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayako/pseuds/hayako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Cuando un demonio y un ángel tienen una amistad tan larga las cosas sólo pueden terminar mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evangeline_Evans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/gifts).



> Un fic para el intercambio de Santa Slash! dedicado a Andreea. Realmente espero que te guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. En serio lo disfrute. 
> 
> Feliz navidad!
> 
>  
> 
> El titulo es una cancion de Elvis Presley que le va muy bien al fic.

 

El invierno de ese año estaba rompiendo récords en el termómetro, y lo odiaba, realmente odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con esa época del año, él no estaba hecho para resistir crudos inviernos, él necesitaba de climas más tropicales, ‘el calor del hogar’ solía pensar en broma para sus adentros.

Entró a la cafetería sintiendo un alivio instantáneo al recibir el calor del local calentar sus huesos. El lugar estaba más lleno de lo usual, pero él seguía necesitando del café matutino para funcionar y esa era la mejor cafetería en kilómetros  a la redonda. Además él estaría ahí y era una costumbre difícil de dejar pasar.

Ni siquiera se molestó en buscarlo, la mesa siempre era la misma, un rincón al lado de la ventana que da a la calle. Sí, ahí estaba él, con una taza humeante en la mano y un libro abierto sobre la mesa, sentado en su ridículo atuendo de contador trasnochado, corbata mal puesta y gabardina arrugada. Castiel llevaba usando el mismo atuendo desde hace años.

“Veo que te has vestido para la ocasión” Comenta mientras toma asiento frente a él sin preguntar. Sería estúpido si lo hiciera, llevan años con la misma rutina.

“Ah? Mi atuendo ha sido el mismo desde hace años, Dean” Y por supuesto Castiel está siendo literal una vez más, cómo un ángel puede perderse tan fácilmente en las costumbres humanas cuando su trabajo es precisamente observar humanos. Nunca lo ha entendido.

“Si, lo se amigo y ese es el problema, tu gusto por la ropa era mejor cuando Nerón gobernaba Roma, togas blancas y todo” Recordaba esa época, buenos momentos, se había hecho famoso por meter en la cabeza de Nerón la idea de incendiar la ciudad, su fama había llegado alto, el mismo lucifer le había enviado una carta de felicitación, o al menos su secretaria lo hizo.

La mesera llegó con su café negro. Ni siquiera necesitaba pedirlo, la misma hora y el mismo lugar durante años, hasta los humanos más estúpidos pueden hacer la conexión.

“No sabía que no te gustaba mi ropa” Dice frunciendo el ceño un poco olvidando por completo el libro entre sus manos. Castiel amaba leer, su casa estaba llena de libros, literalmente era difícil caminar en ese lugar con las pilas de libros bloqueando el acceso. Un lugar acogedor. Sobre todo en los días lluviosos.

“No es que no me guste Cas, es sólo que la ropa está hecha para ser cambiada a diario, ¿ves esta chaqueta? relleno de pluma de águila imperial ibérica, increíblemente suave, no la tenía ayer. El cambio es importante, la gente podría cuestionar tus hábitos de limpieza”

“¿Esa ave, no está en peligro de extinción?” Pregunta con el ceño fruncido perdiéndose por completo del tema en cuestión.

“Mmmm tal vez… pero el punto es que un día de estos te voy a enseñar a vestir como se debe”  Dice desviando la pregunta porque definitivamente no quiere entrar en otra discusión ética con Castiel sobre lo que se debe y no se debe hacer, a veces de verdad cree que Castiel olvida que él es un demonio.

“Muy bien” Decide después de un par de minutos en los que había aprovechado para probar su café. Deliciosa adicción. “Un día dejaré que me vistas” declara volviendo sus ojos azules hacia él “Pero no voy a usar botas de foca bebe  o alguna prenda hecha a base de un animal muerto”

Bueno, eso no era lo que estaba buscando pero podría ser divertido. Él sonríe en el trato tratando de no pensar en un Cas muy desnudo esperando por su ropa. Nop, él no está pensando eso.

 

**-0-**

 

“¡Estoy tan molesto! ¡No soporto a Rafael!” Grita Castiel a su lado y él debe agarrar con fuerza el volante para dejar de zigzaguear por la sorpresa, Cas tiene la mala costumbre de aparecer de repente. Ya han hablado de eso, muchas veces, él simplemente parece no terminar de entender la frase ‘¡no lo hagas!’

“¡Maldita sea Castiel!” Grita tratando de regresar el control de su hermoso Impala 67 negro otra vez a sus manos. Los automóviles habían sido un gran invento, el ingenio era una de esas cosas en las que los humanos sobresalen y él no tiene nada que decir en su contra, porque el suyo era simplemente una obra de arte, realmente odiaría perderlo.

Castiel sigue molesto pero no dice nada más, al parecer no le gusta su reacción, se limita a ver al frente con los brazos cruzados sobre su… ¿qué demonios es eso? Deja de ver el camino por un momento para verlo con la boca abierta.

Hoy Castiel no lleva su típico traje negro, corbata mal puesta y gabardina arrugada, hoy trae puesta un pijama blanco con un estampado de pequeñas abejas, unas pantuflas amarillas a juego. La carcajada sale de su pecho como no había salido en mucho tiempo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Castiel para usar eso en público?

Castiel frunce el ceño al instante y voltea a verlo con una mirada ofendida.

“Estoy tratando de desahogarme aquí Dean, agradecería un poco de comprensión” Dice con reproche. Él aún no puede hablar, sigue riendo.

Castiel despliega sus alas, listo para irse y rápidamente despega una mano del volante para apoderarse de su muñeca, no puede dejarlo ir así, tardaría años en perdonarlo si no le explica. Ya ha tenido esos berrinches antes.

“No Cas, espera” No puede borrar la sonrisa de sus labios aunque lo intenta, necesita dejar de ver el pijama de Cas y centrarse en sus ojos. Hermosos ojos azules que lo miran con un gesto furioso, necesita apresurarse y explicar “No me estoy riendo de tu problema con el arcángel idiota, yo sólo… ” No hay manera suave de decirlo. “¿Por qué estas usando eso?” Pregunta en su lugar.

Castiel deja de intentar escapar y ladea la cabeza un poco sin comprender el cambio de tema. Es increíble lo mucho que se parece a un perrito perdido la mayoría del tiempo.  

“Que tiene que ver eso con…” Y entonces se da cuenta del motivo de su risa y su rostro se vuelve de un rojo tan intenso que no está seguro de que eso sea normal. Digan lo que quieran pero un ángel sintiéndose apenado por los comentarios de un demonio es un clásico que nunca dejará de disfrutar. “T-tu dijiste que necesitaba un cambio de ropa”  Dice viendo hacia la ventana, bastante menos amenazante que hacía unos minutos.

Y ahí está su punto débil. Que nadie se entere que es un demonio que no puede herir a un ángel, bueno solo a Ese ángel,  pero igual toda su reputación se vendría al suelo si alguien lo llegara a saber.

“Hey Cas” Su voz es demasiado suave para un demonio pero Cas así lo necesita, aun así tiene que apretar su agarre sobre su  muñeca para llamar su atención. “Hey, no me reía como una burla hacia ti, sólo que... tu sabes me sorprendiste, realmente no era lo que imaginaba cuando esperaba un cambio en tu atuendo”

Castiel no dice nada de forma inmediata pero sus alas ya no están a la vista lo que significa que ha decidido quedarse. Al menos es un progreso.

“Entonces, me veo mal…” dice viendo su ropa con algo de consternación, como si no entendiera lo que había hecho mal al elegir las prendas.

“En realidad es muy tu estilo, tu sabes, suavecito” dice retirando la mano de su agarre sobre Castiel  y concentrándose en la carretera, no está seguro de la razón pero su mano arde contra el volante a pesar de que afuera hay una tormenta de nieve  “Sólo que quizá debas limitarte a usarlo en casa”

“¿Donde nadie me vea?” Dice captando milagrosamente la indirecta.

“Es un pijama Cas, se usan para dormir” Argumenta en su favor aunque no tendría que hacerlo si Castiel prestara más atención a lo que usan los humanos y no solo a sus acciones. La expresión de Castiel no cambia. “Sabes que usa lo que quieras, eso luce perfectamente en ti y si quieres usarlo para ir a una fiesta hazlo”

Castiel sonríe tímidamente pero no puede disimular su creciente felicidad, el estúpido ángel es más transparente que el agua potable del paraíso. ¿Cómo se puede luchar contra eso?

“Gracias Dean” Dice agradecido empezando a brillar un poco. Los ángeles hacen esa cosa luminosa cuando son muy felices. Un sistema nada discreto.

“Ahora cuéntame más de ese hermano imbécil que tienes”

Castiel asiente y empieza a platicarle de su problema con el arcángel, la carretera parece interminable frente a ellos y que posiblemente lo sería porque había perdido su salida hacía unos 10 minutos pero Cas necesita desahogarse y él va a conducir hasta que el ángel deje de hablar.

Él lo necesita y Dean lo puede escuchar. Además le gusta manejar su auto.

 

**-0-**

 

La película parecía buena, él prefiere Star Trek pero Star Wars tiene a los Sith por lo que se siente obligado a ver la saga, después de todo el representa al lado oscuro en la tierra, necesita ese tipo de referencias. Argumentos sólidos para convencer a los más jóvenes.

La verdad es que él no ve la película. El niño sentado detrás de él había estado pateando su asiento de forma irritante impidiéndole concentrarse, había tenido que girarse discretamente y arreglar las cosas él mismo, nada grave, un psicólogo podría ayudarle a superar el trauma. En algunos años.

Cuando había querido reintegrarse a la película ya era demasiado tarde, no conocía a los personajes nuevos y no tenía ganas de ver una película a la mitad, no podía sacar a Castiel de la función cuando había estado tan emocionado por ir al cine. Sin muchas opciones al respecto había tenido que perder el tiempo de alguna forma.

El ángel había saltado en su asiento cada vez que los lasers en tercera dimensión parecían salir de la pantalla, había gritado cuando el villano casi gana y había aplaudido al finalizar la película. Quizá no había visto la película pero su amigo alado le había dado un buen espectáculo.

Castiel camina a su lado aún con la bolsa de palomitas llena, quizá debió explicarle que eran para comer durante la película pero se había visto tan emocionado viendo la pantalla que no había querido distraerlo. Aún pone en duda que haya comprendido algo de la película. Castiel no es muy rápido con la tecnología actual, las películas futuristas deben ser un acertijo en su cabeza.

“Aún no puedo creer que nunca hayas ido al cine” Comenta en su camino rumbo a la salida. “Si sabes que el cine se inventó el siglo pasado, ¿verdad?”

Castiel sonríe contra su bufanda azul, gracias a dios otra vez viste gabardina y traje, jamás hubiera imaginado que iba a extrañar ese atuendo pero después del incidente del auto está empezando a valorarlo.

“Yo lo conocía, sólo que no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a uno con nadie” Explica y luego agrega en voz más baja “No quería ir solo”

“Nunca lo hubiera imaginado” No puede evitar decir, odia cuando Cas se pone triste. “Cualquiera hubiera pensado que sus hermanos idiotas eran amantes del cine rosa”

“Nah, los ángeles no van al cine” Dice mientras doblen la esquina, callejón oscuro, si estuviera en sus horas de trabajo aquel sería un buen lugar para empezar la noche.

Los demonios tampoco van al cine. En realidad no hacen muchas cosas de este siglo, o de cualquiera que tenga que ver con los humanos, los humanos son considerados como una peste entre los demonios, simples trajes de carne para vestir durante sus horas de trabajo, es increíble lo mucho que esa forma de pensar le hace querer relacionarlos con Volvemort. Excepto que Voldemort tiene estilo.

Aún lo critican por usar un transporte humano en lugar de aparecerse.

“¿En serio?” Finge sorpresa, en realidad no le extraña si los demonios se quedaron atascados en el siglo XVII los ángeles deben de vivir aún en la época de Jesucristo, siempre les ha gustado usar vestido. Fetiches. “Yo siempre quise ir al cine contigo” dice sin pensar, porque claro su boca tiene vida propia.

Castiel se voltea con un gesto de sorpresa y algo de rubor en las mejillas, parece querer decir algo…

“¡Alto ahí!” Grita una voz algo temblorosa en medio del callejón, el sujeto porta un artefacto en la mano que no alcanza a distinguir, quien diga que los demonios ven en la oscuridad no tiene idea de lo que habla. ¿En serio es un asalto? el demonio que esté influenciando a ese humano debe estar muy drogado para no reconocerlo. “Yo te vi!! en el cine!! Como asustaste a ese pobre niño!! tuuuu… moooustrooo!!!” Sentencia sin piedad.

Nop, no es un asalto, es peor. Es un cazador. ¿Desde cuándo los cazadores van al cine?

El cazador da unos pasos inseguros en su dirección antes de que una cubeta con  agua bendita le moje por completo por la espalda, al parecer hay más de un cazador. El dolor es penetrante pero ha tenido peores, aun así termina de rodillas en medio del callejón con su piel vaporizandose de forma dolorosa. Decir que está enojado es poco. Esa era su chaqueta favorita y el olor a quemado es muy difícil de sacar, cuanto los odia.

Está a punto de tomar represalias cuando a su lado Castiel gruñe, si él está gruñendo. Él aún se encuentra de pie e igualmente empapado, obviamente sin lesiones porque es un maldito ángel y las bendiciones en el agua lo hacen más fuerte o una tontería de esas, sus alas se extienden en su totalidad a lo amplio del callejón, sus ojos azules brillando con destellos metálicos y casi podría jurar que había escuchado un par de truenos. El maldito está presumiendo toda su producción angelical. Los cazadores gritan al mismo tiempo antes de salir corriendo por donde habían llegado, no los juzga él mismo sentía algo de nerviosismo cuando veía a Castiel en acción, después de todo era un demonio y está en su naturaleza desconfiar de cualquier ser divino.

A veces olvida que Castiel en realidad es una criatura poderosa. No pueden culparlo, es muy fácil olvidarlo cuando se sonroja en su pijama de abejas y sus pantuflas amarillas a juego.

Castiel le extiende una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie y la toma sin dudarlo. Hay una mirada extraña en su rostro y él la reconoce al instante. Ya han pasado por esto antes. Cas se está atormentando con pensamientos sobre lo que ‘debe de hacer’ contra lo que ‘quiere hacer’, ser amigo de un demonio puede resultar confuso para un ángel sobre todo cuando eres el hermano menor de dos arcángeles tradicionalistas. Gabriel el único que vale la pena en esa familia y Cas, por supuesto, eso no está a discusión.

No hay remordimientos por su parte y en realidad a ningún demonio le importa con quien salga, la mayoría de esos idiotas piensa que tiene fetiches extraños y riesgosos al frecuentar a Castiel. Lo cual no es del todo incorrecto. Pero él no va a confirmar ni negar nada, que piensen lo que quieran.  

“Lamento eso” Es lo único que puede decirle, no es como si pudiera ser menos demonio con solo desearlo. Que alguna vez lo deseo, pero nadie sabe eso. Nadie.

“No es tu culpa Dean… yo lamento que te atacaran” Dice bajito y en realidad si es su culpa pero no está discutiendo eso con un ser de bondad. Si el ángel quiere creer que el demonio en el callejón es inocente, por él no hay ningún problema.

Cas está tratando de distraerse mientras sacude algo del agua de su gabardina sin mucho éxito. Eso va a necesitar una secadora.

“Hey, está bien, igual necesitaba un cambio de piel” Dice alegre en una frase sin sentido, él nunca necesita un cambio de piel, es una idea estúpida. Una idea estúpida que hace sonreír a Castiel y eso es suficiente para él.

“Te ves bien” Dice Castiel cuando empiezan a caminar.

“¡Claro que si!, Estás hablando con el demonio más ardiente del infierno y no lo digo de forma literal”

Castiel se está riendo en voz alta esta vez y sabe que las cosas están bien. Los detalles sobre su amistad pueden ser confusas pero hay algo está  de lo que está seguro y es que su amistad va a perdurar milenios. Apostaría el alma que no tiene.

 

**-0-**

 

Su departamento está en el nivel más alto del edificio más importante de la ciudad. Aún no está seguro de la razón por la que lo tiene, porque él no necesita dormir y de verdad, de verdad odia la altura, pero apostaría a que la agente de bienes raíces que se lo ‘vendió’ había dicho algo acerca del poder y estatus. No es como si pudiera preguntarle, había muerto después de sus 10 años de riqueza inimaginable. Negocios.

Había dejado de ser demonio de cruce hacía años pero aún hacía uno que otro trato para no dejarse caer en la rutina. Además siempre era hilarante las cosas ridículas por las que los humanos venden sus almas, el infierno está lleno de gente idiota. 

Hoy sin embargo había hecho un poco de trabajo de campo. Seducir a políticos y volverlos corruptos estaba pasando de moda, su preferido ahora era el caos vehicular, ese era un arte que nadie sabía valorar, un choque aquí, un ebrio por allá, dos tráilers demasiado rápido en la autopista y tienes tráfico para el resto del día. Simplemente hermoso, la gente empieza a gritar y a desesperarse, a veces incluso hay peleas, pero lo mejor llega con el efecto cadena que eso produce. El fastidio del tráfico los persigue el resto del día afectando su relación con los que le rodean. Odio, resentimiento y peleas fluyen con facilidad el resto de la semana.  El tráfico vehicular de verdad está subestimado. Los idiotas de abajo deberían de aprender algo en lugar de criticar sus métodos, no por nada tiene los números más altos en sus resultados.

Había sido un gran día y apuntaba a terminar aún mejor. Hoy era noche de cena con Castiel.

Regularmente intentaba cocinar algo, pero no parece una buena idea en ese momento. Las cosas entre sus manos simplemente tienden a incendiarse espontáneamente cuando está de muy buen humor y hoy está radiante. Tanto que quizá deba mantener un extinguidor a su lado.

Escucha a Castiel aparecer en medio de la sala con el sonido del batir de alas característico y el tiempo es perfecto porque acaba de tirar las bolsas de comida comprada en alguna esquina de la cocina, él aún puede fingir que cocinó la cena.  Sale de la cocina con los platos servidos en sus manos para encontrarse con un Castiel en ropa bastante casual.

Lleva zapatos deportivos, jeans desgastados y una camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos y abierta de arriba, su cabello despeinado por fin hace juego con su atuendo. Años de conocerlo y nunca lo había visto así. Pasa saliva porque su garganta de repente se siente muy reseca. Es normal, no ha tomado agua en días. Los demonios no necesitan hacerlo.

Siente los platos arder en sus manos y se apresura a dejarlos sobre la mesa para evitar  arruinar la cena. Nadie quiere cenar alimentos carbonizados.

“Wow... Cas, amigo, te ves…” Y su vocabulario parece disminuir a una etapa en la que usaba pañales. “wow”

Castiel sonríe radiante, quizá un poco brilloso antes de acercarse a la mesa con algo de timidez.

“Gracias, tú también te ves bien” Cas dice y está siendo amable, porque en realidad él está usando la playera más desgastada que tiene, que debería ser negra pero que no lo es porque la compró en un concierto de su banda favorita a mitad de los 80’s. Él se niega rotundamente a dejarla ir. Había pensado en ponerse algo más pero el tiempo era un misterio que aún no logra controlar.

“La cena está lista” Dice a falta de algo mejor por decir. Últimamente le pasa mucho.

La cena se ha vuelto una situación extraña y no se refiere al hecho de que están cenando sin necesitar alimentos eso ya es una costumbre aceptada por los dos, no, lo dice porque un silencio raro se ha apoderado de la habitación. Cuando intenta iniciar una conversación Castiel también habla y los dos ríen de forma estúpida.

Por satán, esto parece una comedia romántica.

Después de un rato todo vuelve a la normalidad. La conversación vuelve a ser fluida en el intercambio de información, chismes en el cielo, la familia, planes del infierno, el rumor del apocalipsis que nunca pasa de moda, el trabajo…

“¡Fuiste tú!” Dice de repente Castiel con la boca abierta en la sorpresa de su descubrimiento “¡El tráfico de hoy! Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?” Y en realidad no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, su reacción natural hubiera sido sentirse orgulloso, después de todo era un demonio y era su trabajo, uno que hacía bastante bien. Pero estaba con un ángel aquí, si un ser de bondad menciona tu trabajo definitivamente no es para elogiarlo, eso es seguro.

“Yo… ¿tal vez?” Trata de decir despacio preparándose para los gritos. Pero los gritos nunca llegan, en su lugar Castiel está riendo de forma incontrolable. Quizá, sólo quizá su ángel se ha descompuesto un poco. Los ángeles no deberían de reír de esas cosas. Es raro.

“Estaba atorado en el tráfico” Definitivamente averiado, nadie puede ser feliz por eso. “Una chica estaba a punto de dar a luz” continúa su explicación “una situación muy triste porque iba a morir al lado de la carretera, había huido de casa, era mi trabajo acompañarla hasta su muerte pero cuando el tráfico se detuvo a causa de los choques un conductor la vio y bajó de su auto para ayudar, una suerte porque era doctor. ¡Oh fuimos tan afortunados!” Exclamó colocando una mano sobre la suya para hacer énfasis en lo que decía “Muchas gracias, hoy haz salvado a una joven y a su hijo”

Bueno, eso sí era inesperado. Definitivamente ese no era su plan inicial, es decir, los demonios destruyen y los ángeles arreglan, es la regla universal del juego. Realmente esperaba que Castiel no fuera por ahí diciendo que había  salvado a alguien o tendría problemas con el ministerio de regulación demoníaca. Si la burocracia es un invento del infierno, es lógico que el infierno este plagado con ella.

Aun así, saber qué había hecho más feliz a su amigo bien merecía todo el papeleo infernal.

“¿Quién lo diría, no? Parece que hacemos un buen equipo”

“Si, somos un buen equipo” Confirma Castiel apretando su mano un poco y un cosquilleo en su mano se intensifica. Hay un calor también creciendo en su pecho y sospecha que necesitará el extintor muy pronto.

 

**-0-**

 

El pino de navidad se levanta colosal al lado de la pista de hielo el 24 por la noche. Odia el frío, odia la navidad y sobre todo los patines en sus pies que insisten en dejarlo en el suelo cada 30 segundos. El no nació para esta estación del año, debería considerar invernar en su departamento el resto de la misma.

Y sin embargo ahí está, en medio de citas de adolescentes idiotas y villancicos navideños, con el culo congelado por todas las veces que se ha caído en la pista de hielo. Quiere gritar y convertir el hielo en serpientes y disfrutar de los gritos asustados de los humanos que corren por sus vidas.

Una mano toca su hombro y hay otra que se extiende frente a él ofreciendo un apoyo para levantarse. Y ahí está él, el culpable de que su ropa esté mojada en su trasero, su nariz roja de frío  y que su cabeza haya empezado a tararear un villancico pegajoso. El definitivamente debería odiarlo y sin embargo no puede. Porque su boca está sonriendo de inmediato al ver a Castiel frente a él.

Maldita sea, ya ni siquiera puede conservar su mal humor.

“Ven, yo te ayudo” Dice mientras lo levanta con fuerza y le ayuda a mantenerse en equilibrio. Porque claro, Castiel nació para eso, él es bastante bueno patinando, un artista en la pista de hielo, ya lo había visto antes pero hoy es la primera vez que se atreve a pisar la pista de hielo para acompañarlo. Idea del ángel, él jamás hubiera aceptado pero cada vez es más evidente que decirle que no a Castiel es imposible.

“Cas... olvídalo amigo, el hielo y yo somos enemigos desde hace siglos” Dice tratando de no sentirse más torpe de lo que en realidad es. “Mejor iré a sentarme por ahí como siempre, yo te veo” Pero Castiel no afloja su agarre e ignorando sus deseos empieza a patinar remolcándolo en su acción.

“Ven tu puedes” Asegura sonriendo, pero esa es una afirmación sin fundamento porque él no conoce la torpeza de sus pies.  Entonces puede sentir como entra en pánico porque cada vez van más rápido y él no quiere caer en medio de la gente donde todos pueden verlo porque no quiere que lo recuerden como el demonio culo de hielo.

“¡No! ¡No! Cas, ¡detente! Cas, ¡Castiel!” Sus súplicas se ven acalladas por la risa del ángel que al parecer lo está pasando muy bien el muy cabrón. Quién diga que los ángeles no disfrutan del sufrimiento ajeno no ha conocido a Castiel.

“Tranquilo Dean, te tengo” Dice con suavidad antes de colocarse a su lado y tomarle por la cintura para guiarlo a través de la pista de hielo con una gracia que no sabía podía manejar.  

“Hey Cas, ¡mira! no lo hago mal, ¿eh?” Dice después de un par de minutos porque aquello se siente bien, no solo porque por fin ha avanzado más de dos metros sin caerse si no porque Castiel está tan cerca de él que puede sentir su respiración caliente en su mejilla.

Y él quiere voltear, comprobar si es verdad que están tan cerca como para robarle un beso cuando esté distraído, porque es algo que ya no puede negar porque lleva meses considerando la idea y realmente ya no le importa si su reputación cae por crear lazos con el equipo contrario, el realmente quiere eso, lo querría con toda su alma si la tuviera.

Si piensa más las cosas quizá nunca lo haga así que gira rápido su cabeza para ver a Cas, pero en su emoción no había considerado la distancia así que golpea su rostro contra el costado de la cara del ángel de forma torpe provocando un desequilibrio general en los dos que los empuja al suelo.

Cierra los ojos esperando a que el frío le golpee con fuerza pero el golpe nunca llega, por el contrario cae sobre algo mullido, bastante cómodo. Abre los ojos lentamente y se da cuenta de que está sobre Castiel, las manos sobre sus costados les mantienen juntos en un abrazo protector. Y están tan cerca que sus narices están tocándose y Castiel se ve tan atractivo y él lo desea tanto y él no puede permitirse perder eso. No puede echar a perder una amistad de milenios por un sentimiento que los demonios ni siquiera deberían poseer. Los demonios no aman.

Además Castiel nunca podría querer algo de esa naturaleza con un demonio. Baja la mirada derrotado, es momento de pararse y reírse del asunto.

Se desenreda de los brazos del ángel y sus manos empiezan a  buscar un apoyo en el hielo para ponerse en pie cuando Castiel se levanta sobre sus antebrazos y sella sus labios en un beso. Dos segundos después del shock inicial está devolviendo el beso, ni siquiera lo duda, él había esperado meses por esto.

Y el beso es perfecto, nada parecido al comercio de almas, este beso está cargado de sentimiento, emoción y pureza. Es un beso de un ángel. Su ángel.

En algún momento Castiel había colocado una mano sobre su cuello  y enredado sus dedos en su cabello demasiado corto para sujetar y así profundizar más el beso y es jodidamente caliente porque, si, un ángel es pureza pero un demonio es lujuria y no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gusta esa mano en su cabello y en las muchas ocasiones en que puede permanecer sobre en él y en lo mucho que lo va a disfrutar si Castiel se lo permite y necesitan hablar de eso porque él ya está planeando compartir departamento y Cas solo lo ha besado.

Una explosión hace que los dos se separen y giren la cabeza al mismo tiempo. El pino descomunal está ardiendo y está muy seguro de que es su culpa porque jamás se había sentido más feliz en su vida. Trata de ver a Castiel sin culpabilidad pero no puede porque Castiel sabe de su problema con el fuego, pero Castiel no está enojado, él está brillando como nunca lo ha visto antes en medio de una pista de hielo lleno de personas. En serio, error de diseño.

Pero en realidad no importa porque todos están corriendo asustados, la pista está vacía en segundos por el temor de que el pino caiga sobre el hielo, nadie está ahí para ver lo que sucede al otro lado de la pista donde un demonio besa a un ángel que irradia más luz que el sol.

Hay más explosiones. Definitivamente la navidad podría ser su día favorito del año.

**Author's Note:**

> Si no han leido Goog Omens de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman, deberían hacerlo.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a crecer.


End file.
